


I Can Hear You Singing To Me In My Sleep

by CyrusSW



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Nightmares, Other, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusSW/pseuds/CyrusSW
Summary: !!SPOILERS FOR LESSON 16!!Mc is my OCAfter Cyrus's death, Mammon is wrought with nightmares almost every night and getting less and less sleep.It all comes to a head during a student council meeting when the exhaustion brings him to the floor.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	I Can Hear You Singing To Me In My Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this and wanted some hurt Mammon lmao.
> 
> Sorry if there are errors and sorry if Lucifer is ooc, I wanted him to actually care about his brothers.

Ever since the day that Belphegor had tossed Cyrus's mangled body down the grand staircase in the entry hall. Mammon has had little to no uninterrupted sleep.  
His dreams were plagued with Cyrus's death, different situations bringing their body to him, different levels of gore, sometimes they were still alive, begging him to end their suffering.

In every dream, he would sob out how sorry he was, how he loved them so dearly. He would gather their body, different levels of broken, massacred, always different, into his arms, and brush their blood caked hair out of their face. He always felt his brothers eyes on him, blaming him, even if they weren't present in his dreams.

It was safe to assume that Mammon's sleep schedule was completely fucked. Yet he was determined to hide that fact from his brothers, they already teased him, or, more like tormented him, enough. He wasn't about to let them in on the fact he was having nightmares, let alone about their tiny, fragile, human.

So for about a month now he has gotten maybe 2 hours of full fledged sleep a day, playing off the bags under his eyes as him staying up late of his own accord, and his shakiness on too much caffine. He had stopped sleeping in Cyrus's room, he wasn't about to take away their sleep too. The only time he felt content was when Cyrus was in his sight, safe, alive. Although, even that was frequently interrupted.

It always happened when he was watching them from afar, with their rosy cheeks, bright smile, and deep ocean blue eyes. Then Mammon would always see that face... caked in blood, eyes either rolled back into their head, or locked on his. Always wide and pleading, scared.

He hated it, and he still hated it sitting at his place in the officers meeting. He wasn't really paying attention, he kept thinking about Cyrus, who had stayed at the House of Lamentation because they had been feeling unwell today. Mammon knew the only reason Lucifer allowed it was because it was Cyrus, none of them would be able to get away with that, not even Belphegor.

Belphie... Mammon's little brother, although now he couldn't stand the sight of him. He had killed Cyrus... His Cyrus. Yet everyone allowed him to be around them, to talk to them, smile at them. He hated it, hated how Cyrus seemed so okay with it. That monster had laughed in his face while Cyrus died in his arms, and they all still loved him.

Oh no.

Mammon felt his head spin, what was going on? Was he really so exhausted he was about to pass out? He had to get out of here before they saw him. He rushed to his feet, ignoring Lucifer's questioning on what he was doing and rushed for the door, only for everything to go black as his body lurched forward.

When Mammon opened his eyes, they were in downtown Devildom, all of his brothers were standing around, and Mammon realized he was as well.

"Hey! What's going on?!", He called out, and their eyes were on him, so scathing he almost flinched.

"Whats going on?!", Asmodeus's voice was uncharacteristically harsh, "You lost Cyrus! So now you're helping us look for them, you're lucky you're even getting my help, Mammon! I should be getting some beauty sleep!",

Lucifer held his hand up, and everyone fell silent. "Mammon, you said you last saw Cyrus here, right? Let's get looking everyone, they couldn't have gone too far."

Cyrus was missing? He had lost them?! What was going on, Cyrus was home sick, and when did he get here? He could have been dreaming but... all of the sensations were so real. He followed his brothers down the streets, his feet felt like lead. The lights were too bright, even though the atmosphere was dark, and his head throbbed. God, what had he done? Did he hurt himself somehow?

Mammon's heavy feet stopped as the metallic smell of iron reached his nose. He was standing in the opening of a dark, thin alleyway. His heart began to hammer, and his hands shook. Don't look. Slowly Mammon turned his head to face the darkness, and there... pale skin, and blood. Those clothes, they were Cyrus's. That face. That hair. No.

Mammon felt his body lurch forward, and vomit, because god their innards were spilling out of their body, and there was so much blood that he couldn't breathe. Slowly he brought his feet forward, over to their brutalized body. No.

All Mammon could do was scream, the sounds ripping from his throat as tears streamed from his eyes in torrents. He just kept screaming. Was someone calling his name? Lucifer?

"Mammon!!!"

Mammon's eyes shot open, his screams dying down. Everything was blurry and he almost didn't realize it was because he was crying, sobbing even. He sat up sharply, chest heaving as he attempted to breathe. All of his brothers were present, and Lucifer was staring at him. That face... for the first time in many years, Lucifer was looking at him with open concern.

"Mammon... you passed out in the council room, what happened?", Lucifer's voice was gentle, calm, worried. The council room? Right, the meeting.

Cyrus.

Mammon threw himself out of his bed, ignoring Lucifer's shout of surprise and tripped his way out of his room and down the hall. He had to get to Cyrus, had to know they were okay. The image of his dream was so fresh in his mind that he began to heave and sob.

There. There it was, he had to get in there. What if they weren't in there? What if it was real and his brothers kept it from him? Mammon threw open their door with such force it was a miracle it was still on it's hinges, and there, sitting in the middle of the bed in their pajamas, was Cyrus. They were bundled in their pajamas, with a book in their lap, and their wide eyes were on him in shock.

"Mammon? What's wrong are you o-?!", Cyrus never got to finish that sentence, as Mammon had crossed the room in record time and had pulled them tight to his chest. Sobs now wracking his body as he broke down, it was too much, every night seeing them die again, and again, but this one was the worst.

Cyrus locked eyes with Lucifer over Mammon's shoulder, the eldest's expression unreadable as he watched his younger brother fall apart. He crossed the room in great strides, and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

Mammon's breath hitched as he realized what was happening. Lucifer was... hugging him? When was the last time that had ever happened? Slowly his sobbing abated and his breathing evened. The flood gates were now opened.

"C-Cyrus... Lucifer... I...", Come on, you asshole! Pull yourself together. "I can't take it anymore, every night I see you die, Cyrus! Over and over, it's killing me! I can't even sleep anymore. I'm so tired!", Mammon let everything out finally, not noticing the multiple concerned expressions in the doorway.

Lucifer placed a hand on Mammon's head, fingers tangling in the white strands of hair. Then he pulled him close in a solitary hug of their own, trying to express how safe Mammon was here, how safe they all were now. Lucifer was not about to let anyone he cared about suffer, not again.

"Mammon... I'm so sorry that this has gone unnoticed, it's despicable how inattentive I was to your suffering... I'll make this right. I think that, for now, perhaps we should find you someone to talk too. So you can sort these thoughts", Much to Lucifer's surprise, Mammon didn't argue, didn't play it off or say he didn't need some wacky therapist. Somewhere in his eyes Lucifer saw relief.

Within that month Mammon went to therapy around his studies at RAD, slowly he began to sleep more, only an hour or too, but it was something. Although now instead of his room, Cyrus had convinced him to spend a few nights a week in their bed, that was where Mammon almost slept through the night. 

If he noticed that Lucifer would crack open their door multiple times a night, and watch the two of them sleep for a few moments, well he didn't say anything.


End file.
